Cameron Couture
Cameron Couture '''is a 2019-introduced character. He is fated to become the next '''Brave Little Tailor, but this royal boy doesn't really like the idea of fighting giants and unicorns. Everyone in Ever After High knows that his true passion is the fashion, but he loves his father too much to risk disappointing him. If he can keep making his own clothes, this little tailor should be fine. Character 'Personality' Cameron is very outgoing and talkative. He has an optimistic nature and always helps his friends to see the best side of the situation, because according to himself, "every time living with a worry is a lost sewing point". He can be quite brave when needed, especially if his friends need help. He's a real show-off when it comes to fashion and can become very arrogant when someone questions his talents with the needle - which, fortunately, rarely happens. Despite this, Cameron is very generous, giving his time and effort to make charming looks for anyone who asks him. 'Appearance' Cameron has strong European characteristics, such as his sky blue eyes. His face is angular and, like most boys in Ever After High, he has a strong jaw. His mouth is thin and always carries a smile - sometimes playful, sometimes arrogant. Cameron's hair is dyed red and has a very uneven cut, with all the wavy strands being pulled to the left side of his face, forming a kind of messy wave of fire. He is 1,72m tall. Cameron's body is tall and thin with no well defined muscles. Because he spends a lot of time inside the school sewing, he does not usually sunbathe and has a very light skin. Fairytale – The Brave Little Tailor 'How the Story Goes' The brave little tailor defeats seven flies with one blow, and manages to convince both giants and kings that he is indeed a force to be reckoned with. The hero in this story by the Brothers Grimm is armed with whit, cunning and a sense of humour. He conquers all before him, including a giant, a unicorn, and a princess. Read the full story! How does Cameron come into it? He dreams of the crown, the throne, and the money to buy all the cloth he wants, but he knows his father has come a long way to "Happily Ever After." Although he loves the beginning and the end of the story, everything that happens in the middle is a blur he prefers not to talk about: from fooling giants to capturing wild boar in chapels, much of what brought his father to the throne are things he doesn't would like to do. But knowing these risks his father faced, he feels obliged to go through all of this to honor his predecessor and make him proud of Cameron. After all, after the former king gave up the throne, King Couture took it and his cleverness led the kingdom into an age of happiness and abundance. Still, Cameron's father works hard every day and without the support of his wife, who still holds a grudge for being forced to marry a simple tailor and only remains married to him to maintain her luxurious life. This family experience made Cameron realize from an early age that not everyone is as lucky as he is about destiny. Not everyone have a happy ending. Relationships 'Family' King Couture has seen all the dangers in the world and has decided to protect his son inside the castle to prevent him from injuring himself. Although overprotective, Cameron's father is a very funny man who knows his son's bravery and knows that nothing can stop him once he makes a decision. The two are very close and Cameron considers his father as his best friend. Queen Clary is a good queen, but lives unsatisfied. She rarely talks to her son and is quite absent. Nevertheless, Cameron does not blame her and knows that this is a consequence of his story. That's all he knows about her. She obviously hates her husband and only remains married to him to keep her life with luxuries and royalty. 'Friends' Glinda Belle - TBA Buccaneer 'Buck' Hook - TBA Lizzie Hearts - TBA Pet Cameron has a male quetzal named Esmeraldo (from Brazilian Portuguese, "esmeralda", "emerald"). Like the owner, the bird is very curious and usually flaunts its colorful feathers when flying around school. Esmeraldo is Cameron's main sewing assistant and is always prepared when he needs it. The quetzal was a gift from Cameron's father. It loves to wear gems (small so as not to disturb the flight) in a chest necklace. Outfits Cameron loves visiting clothing stores, but rarely buys anything. Most of his wardrobe was made by himself. Despite being technically a prince, Cameron usually dresses simply when compared to other Royals. He does not hide his passion for fashion and often flaunts his sewing materials through accessories and prints. He loves gems and often uses them in small details of his designs. As a reminder of his fate as a poor tailor before becoming king, he uses commoner colors such as browns and greens, as well as golds and crowns. Trivia * Cameron's father taught him how to sew when he was 4 years old. Nevertheless, he insisted that his son wear gloves so that he wouldn't hurt himself with the needle. Despite his gloves, Cameron was a talented tailor. The first piece he made alone was a pair of socks he gave to his mother. * He specializes in men's attire. Still, Cameron loves sewing clothes for his girl-friends. * He is addicted to jams of all kinds, but his favorite is strawberry. * His hair was dyed red just before Freedom Year began. The original color is a mystery that not even his BFFAs know the answer to. * He is afraid of unicorns. * He has a large collection of fabrics and sewing threads in his room. Still, he always visits Book End to buy more. * He shares his birthday and star sign with his creator. Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Work in progress Category:The Brave Little Tailor